hanazuki_full_of_treasuresfandomcom-20200214-history
True Colors
January 19, 2019 (Discovery Family)Jared Albert (January 2, 2019) Discovery Family January 2019 Programming Highlights. Retrieved January 3, 2019. |partOfSeason = Season 1 |episodeNumber = 13 |writer = Kara Lee Burk |director = Allison Craig |previousEpisode = "Brain in a Cave" |nextEpisode = "Meteor the Family" }} True Colors is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Hanazuki Full of Treasures, and the 13th over all. Official Synopsis When the Big Bad launches its worst attack ever, Hanazuki turns to Basil Ganglia the mastermind who helped Kiazuki devise her enormous Spacesurfer for help. Basil senses how badly Hanazuki needs his assistance and begins to milk this advantage for all it’s worth. Hanazuki’s appalled at this game of chicken he’s playing: is this guy really willing to put the whole moon at risk for his personal gain? Summary The Big Bad has already touched down on Hanazuki's Moon, and it's spreading fast. Hanazuki and the Hemkas cling on for life to the Yellow Treasure Tree grown from the previous episode. The Yellow Tree was able to fend off the Big Bad, giving Hanazuki and the Hemkas more time and room to recover. While Hanazuki and the others contemplate on their next course of action as the impending Big Bad spreads out over the sky, Little Dreamer arrives and gives Hanazuki a Treasure. The moonflower asks him if he has more Treasures, but he leaves the moon seemingly unaware of the Big Bad. Hanazuki rhetorically asks for someone in trouble within the vicinity so that she can treasure a mood to grow a Treasure Tree, to no reply. Hanazuki thought of going to the Dark Side of the Moon. At the Dark Side, she goes inside Basil Ganglia's cave to find that the brain is right where she has left him. Hanazuki asks Basil Ganglia, who is oblivious to the Big Bad and the situation outside of his cave, for blueprints to build a large spacesurfer so that she and her friends can get away safely, since the brain helped Kiazuki escaped. Basil Ganglia is in disbelief to hear that Kiazuki had her own plans and ditched him. Betrayed and outraged, he yells at Hanazuki to get out of the cave and she did just that. Hanazuki sits around just outside the entrance of Basil Ganglia's cave for a few short moments. She sees two talking mountain figures succumbing to the Big Bad and swiftly returns back into Basil Ganglia's cave. Hanazuki once again asks Basil Ganglia for the plans to build a spacesurfer big enough to carry all of her friends. Basil Ganglia agrees to give her the plans but only after she helps him become the ruler of the moon. Hanazuki does not agree to the deal, and tries to appeal to Basil Ganglia's more sympathetic side to no avail. Hanazuki leaves the cave and gathers all her friends before going back in. Hanazuki confronts Basil Ganglia with her friends by her side. He commands them to bow before him. Only Orange comically bows before the brain. Hanazuki demands Basil Ganglia to make himself useful, and asks him for ideas. Basil Ganglia was tight-lipped until Hanazuki bloomed red and demanded for what the brain had in mind. The intimidated Basil Ganglia told her his plan of building a gyrometer tuned to the frequency of the spacesurfer that stole the Treasure Trees. Hanazuki liked the plan and wanted to start working on it immediately, but Basil Ganglia wants to become ruler of the moon first. Hanazuki "poofed" him ruler in a fit of hesitation, just so they can get to working on the gyrometer. Basil Ganglia decided not to work on the gyrometer since he's the ruler of the moon already. This caused Hanazuki to bloom red once more and physically push the brain off his pedestal. The Hemkas carried Basil Ganglia on their backs and throws him just outside of the cave entrance, with Hanazuki, Dazzlessence, and Sleepy right behind them the whole way. Hanazuki demands Basil Ganglia to honor his end of the deal, that he'll save the moon once he's ruler. Basil Ganglia refuses to cooperate with the moonflower because of the tone she used when talking to him, and demands an apology from her. Hanazuki apologizes to Basil Ganglie because she just doesn't care anymore, but Basil Ganglia demands her to apologize yet again, because she didn't mean it. Finally fed up with Basil Ganglia's pettiness and nonsense, Hanazuki explodes into a fit of rage, blooming red for the third time in the episode. The Treasure that Little Dreamer gave her falls out of her pocket and turns into a Red Treasure Tree. Little Dreamer appears out of nowhere just in time to give Hanazuki more Treasures as she continues to yell at Basil Ganglia. By the time Hanazuki was done venting her rage in front of Basil Ganglia, an entire forest of Red Treasure Trees had grown, and the Big Bad is effectively warded off the moon. With the threat of the Big Bad no longer in their faces, Hanazuki and her friends leave the premises, completely ignoring Basil Ganglia. As Hanazuki was leaving, she sees Little Dreamer flying off into the sky. She thanks him for helping her out. Characters Transcript View the episode's transcript here. Notes *This episode contains Hanazuki's biggest emotional outburst so far, fueling enough treasures to plant an entire forest of Red Treasure Trees. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1